Avant Tchii
by Hermy2
Summary: Qu'y avait-il avant Elda? Ici, le passé de Chitosé Hibiya et de ses filles, Elda et Freya...[A ne pas lire si vous n'avez pas lu au moins 7 tomes de Chobits!]
1. Introduction

**Credits : **Tous ces personnages et lieux sont la propriété de l'équipe Clamp sauf le nom du mari de Melle Hibiya qui est purement sorti de ma tête (faute de sous pour acheter le tome 8 avec l'espoir que le nom y figure ')

Chitosé redressa le cadre la représentant avec son mari. Une larme perla à son œil et alla s'écraser sur le visage rayonnant de son portrait.

Je n'ai pas oublié ma promesse, mon amour…

Elle repensa à Tchii, l'ancienne Elda, qui vivait heureuse avec celui rien que pour elle nommé Hideki Motosuwa. Puis Chitosé songea à Freya.

Freya, son premier Chobit, son bébé, la grande sœur d'Elda. Freya, qui avait encré son âme dans le corps d'Elda pour ne pas qu'on l'oublie. Freya, la cause de la perte des souvenirs de sa sœur. Freya, qui s'était détruite à cause de son père.

Chitosé décida que sa série « La Ville Déserte » s'arrêterait là. Elle n'irait pas plus loin, Tchii savait tout.

Elle s'assit à son atelier, essuya ses larmes et mit de côté les albums illustrés qui avaient tant plu à Tchii. Elle installa une feuille neuve, et dessina une famille.

Je serai à jamais à tes côtés, Akirô… avec nos filles chéries.

Elle esquissa à sa manière son visage, celui de son mari et ceux de leurs filles. Elda et Freya, les deux Chobits. Puis elle se rappella…

Chitosé, depuis sa tendre enfance, avait toujours eu une passion pour la recherche technologique et l'informatique. Elle était très amie avec ce petit garçon du pâté de maison voisin, un certain Akirô Hibiya. A seulement dix ans, ils avaient tellement trafiqué une poupée qu'elle se mettait à parler seule.

Qui aurait su que Chitosé et Akirô se marieraient, dix-sept ans plus tard ?

A vingt ans, ils menaient le parfait amour, un amour qui durait depuis déjà une dixaine d'années. Chitosé et Akirô n'avaient jamais eu d'autre amant.

Puis, à vingt-trois ans, Chitosé avait suivi la vocation de son fiancé. Ils avaient commencé à travailler sur une poupée à échelle humaine qui agirait selon les désirs de son propriétaire, Angelic Layer fut une supposition de nom pour cette gamme de jouets. Et quand, à vingt-sept ans, Chitosé avait appris qu'elle ne pouvait avoir d'enfant, Akirô mit en œuvre ses talents.

Quelques jours et semaines plus tard, Chitosé avait découvert Freya, le Chobit 00, sa fille. Quand Akirô la lui avait présentée, Freya, flottant dans l'air, tout câblée, avait ouvert les yeux, vu Chitosé et s'était jetée dans ses bras avec un grand : « Maman ! ».

Et Freya avait été la meilleure fille que des parent purent avoir.

Jusqu'au jour où elle s'était rendu compte que la personne rien que pour elle était Akirô.

Alors Chitosé avait demandé de lui faire une petite sœur. Ainsi était née Elda, alias Tchii, le Chobit 01.

Alors avait commencé la vraie vie pour les deux sœurs, et ici sera conté tout ce que vous ne savez pas à propos de l'autre vie de Elda et Freya…


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Elda passa la tête par la fenêtre. La brise fraîche lui chatouillait le visage.

Elda, Freya, vous pouvez venir m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

J'arrive, Maman ! répondit Elda en saluant un jeune homme par la fenêtre.

Il la regarda puis passa son chemin.

Elda descendit les escaliers en passant par la chambre de Freya. Celle-ci avait un visage triste et se peignait les cheveux. Elle replaça sa barrette sur sa mèche droite et se tourna vers sa sœur qu'elle avait vue dans le reflet du miroir.

Ca ne va pas, Freya ? s'enquit Elda.

Si, si…

Tu as entendu Maman ?

Oui…

Alors viens ! Après, on ira jouer dehors !

Freya se laissa tirer par sa sœur, qui la traîna jusque dans la cave où Chitosé les attendait.

Aidez-moi à transporter cette caisse sur la table de la cuisine, les filles.

Freya, Elda et Chitosé remontèrent cette caisse en bois vraiment lourde et Elda tira Freya par le bras.

On fait la course jusqu'à la grande maison ?

Elda (dont l'apparence était encore celle d'une fille de 12 ans) s'élança, suivie de Freya. Elda toucha le grand portail.

Gagné !

Deuxième ! renchérit Freya.

Elda examina l'interphone.

Kokubunji…. On appuie ?

Freya n'avait pas entendu la question de sa sœur et se retourna, essoufflée.

Oui mais qu'est-ce que…

Elda appuya sur le bouton, et une mélodie sortit de l'interphone. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez les Kokubunji, que puis-je pour vous ? », dit un ordi habillé en bonne à l'écran de la machine.

Elda approcha son visage de la caméra. « Ah ! Vous êtes des amies de Minoru ? On n'en voit pas souvent ici depuis la mort de Kaede. Je vais le chercher ! »

Elda, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? dit Freya.

Rien, j'ai juste appuyé là…

Freya lança à sa sœur un regard plein de reproches, mais elles furent interrompues par le portail des Kokubunji qui s'ouvrait sur cinq ordis et un garçon de l'âge apparent de Elda. Il avait des cheveux raides noirs et était accompagné d'un ordi aux longs cheveux bleus, vêtue similairement à son maître.

Maître, vos invitées, dit une ordi.

Mais… commença le garçon qui devait être Minoru, Miyu, Tsukushi, Ran, Temari, vous pouvez rentrer, Yuzuki, reste avec moi.

Elda avança pour serrer la main à Minoru.

Heureuse de faire ta connaissance, dit-elle en secouant le poignet du maître.

Euh… déjà, qui êtes vous et est-ce qu'on se connaît ? fit Minoru en regardant tour à tour Elda et Freya.

Elda et Freya Hibiya, lança Elda.

Minoru resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Il avait eu vent de cette histoire avec le couple Hibiya et leurs ordis ultra-sophistiqués qui leur tenaient lieu de filles.

Et que vouliez-vous ?

Eh bien, ma sœur et moi faisions une petite course et elle a appuyé sur l'interphone sans raison… commença Freya.

Viens, on a s'amuser ! coupa Elda en tirant Minoru par la main.

Maître ! s'écria l'ordi nommée Yuzuki.

Minoru se laissa entraîner par Elda, courant dans la rue ensoleillée, suivis de Freya et Yuzuki qui criaient leurs noms.

Minoru observa cet ordi qui l'emportait en courant, et se demanda pourquoi il se laissait faire. Cette fille artificielle l'intriguait, avec son joli visage et son sourire plein de joie.

Pourquoi se laissait-il faire ?


End file.
